


喜欢你时风也温柔

by guxianzhi11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 14





	喜欢你时风也温柔

忍不住把森尼写的嗲嗲的）并没有

难道我嘎嘎只能做受嘛

我嘎必须是攻

OMG是我的王公主 ！！真香 ）吸溜

ooc是我 我个人YY

俩清纯小男生tla不香嘛

🍓🍍🍓🍍🍓🍍🍓🍍🍓🍍🍓🍍🍓🍍

1.

王一博没想过和王嘉尔谈恋爱。

王一博不喜欢狗，毛多，粘人，喜欢舔人，每天还要抽出时间来遛狗。

这很麻烦。而王一博，最讨厌麻烦。

“…我不喜欢狗。”看着对面两颗闪闪烁烁的星星似的眼睛，王一博顿了顿。

“可是我喜欢呀。”王嘉尔撇撇嘴，他的嘴唇是带着樱桃般的红，透出健康天然的色泽，润着水光。二十好几的男生做出撒娇的动作没有一点违和，反而让人觉得天生的可爱。

2.

王一博其实没说他第一次见王嘉尔面就被撩到了。

“耶啵耶啵，我可以这样叫你嘛？”是和外貌不一致的小烟嗓，特别抓耳。王一博又因为男生可爱的大眼睛眨巴了几下，就挪不开眼了。

王嘉尔在想自己可能是个颜控，这种想法再见到王一博后立马被证实。

果然，很好看。

3.

“一博，我们交往好不好嘛？”王嘉尔笑着望着打游戏的男孩，其实内心紧张的要死，手心湿湿的怕被二十出头的小男生拒绝。

王一博抬眼看了看那人，没来得及犹豫然后就点了点头，他想，他可能没法拒绝王嘉尔。然后下一秒，操作的界面显示出了死亡倒计时。

交往后的王嘉尔果不其然的还是娇娇滴滴的小公主状态，王一博有时会怀疑他其实是个女孩子。

像青春期的女生撒娇，吃饭要他陪，上厕所也要打电话聊天，甚至他会翻开自己的手机检查下是不是又有绿茶女生给他发了消息。

王嘉尔对王一博不放心，不仅是因为王一博定了张撩遍女生的脸蛋，还是因为自己的原因。自己总是像恋爱期的女生一样疑神疑鬼，总是不自觉地撒娇，王嘉尔有时自己都受不了，面对男友却又无比自然 。

他一定会觉得我很烦人吧。王嘉尔心想。

王一博顿了顿，快速思索出一个如何开口却又不让王公主伤心的理由，“我不喜欢…”

对面的人眨眨大大的眼睛打断了他，“我不会来烦你了。”

4.

没有王嘉尔早晚的嘘寒问暖，也没有他想要引起自己注意时故意扬上去的声调，小烟嗓被捏的尖尖的，软软地趴着朝着自己耳朵吹气，“耶啵，就再陪我玩一下嘛~”

之前王一博的乐高成了王嘉尔的新玩具，但是因为每一套都很复杂自己实在难以下手，也许是借这个机会和小男友增进感情，两人一起坐在布艺沙发旁能照着图纸拼几个小时。但现实上大部分都是王一博动手，王嘉尔在他旁边乖乖的看着，不想平时那样七嘴八舌撅着嘴嘟囔两句，就看着小男友安安静静拼乐高的样子心里满足感爆棚。

于是感叹着真不愧是我男朋友而两颗星星眼闪闪发亮的王嘉尔被王一博撇头捉到，一把搂过乖巧的嘉嘉啵了上去。

又想起接吻了王嘉尔甩甩脑袋，脸却不听话的红了起来。

5.

说起接吻其实王一博技术根本不是传闻中的一流水平，而自己在这方面更是个名副其实的菜鸡。第一次接吻是在没什么特别的电影院，那是他们确认关系后的第一次约会。

在王一博假装不经意耳朵却微微发红地询问男友要不要去约会，王嘉尔傻乎乎地回了个“要…”。

王一博想着自己为数不多的言情剧浏览感想，毅然决然选择了电影院作为与王公主的约会场所。索性王嘉尔把真不愧是大直男噢憋在了肚子里，他们俩坐在电影院的中央，王嘉尔没时间吐槽自己可爱的直男小男友选的好位置，电影演到中间男女主接吻的画面，王嘉尔还想着要不要咳嗽个两声表示小小的尴尬时，放进爆米花的手被人小幅度地牵了牵。

“呃你要吃啊？”王嘉尔近视加散光，为了看电影他特地带了个美瞳眼镜，电影院光线不好，王嘉尔侧着脸看见王一博染着光晕的弧度，温柔的惊人。

王一博勾起旁边的人的手，往自己的方向带了带，两只手张开又贴合，不知道是谁手心的温度将细密的汗水蒸干，灼热一下子从手掌烧到左胸口，直教人闷的喘不过气，只能大口呼吸到几口甜腻。

也许这样才算十指相扣吧。

6.

电影结束后的片尾三分钟，座位上的人已经走得差不多了。王嘉尔弯腰寄鞋带，抬头看王一博，“还不走吗？”疑惑着那人为什么蹲下来，王一博眼神与他并望着，弯了弯嘴角，“要接吻吗？”

语气轻轻的，太过美好。好像在问一个爱吃甜的小朋友，“要吃糖吗？”王嘉尔的回答和小朋友一样，他主动吻了上去，像小孩子一样甜甜地答应，“要。”

抒情的女声唱了两分多钟，他们也接吻了121秒。离开的时候王嘉尔和王一博都喘着气，笑对方不知道换气，却从对方口里偷走氧气不知道抽离。

走出电影院回家的路上，小区门口的路灯还没修，没有天空中橘色月亮映衬，灰灰地透着光。王嘉尔好像不知道撩字怎么写，在小男友挥挥手道别时又搂上他白皙的脖颈，嘟着嘴撒娇，“再吻一次。”

7.

那也是王嘉尔第一次撒娇。

8.

王一博捏捏眉心，起身收拾文件准备下班。对面的小林看了，随口问了一句，“一博，最近你那个小男朋友没来看你哎？”

他俩的事办公室里的同事都知道，主要是因为王嘉尔来的太勤了，早晚得一趟，不来的时候中午也会订个外卖，强烈显示下王一博正牌男友的存在感。没有闲言碎语，也没有过分的惊叹好奇，在看见王嘉尔的一瞬间大家心知肚明地感叹一句真是般配，小陈也像往常咋咋呼呼的拍个照片说句璧人一对。

还没想好怎么和同事说，王一博挠挠头就准备敷衍过去了，就听到一个在熟悉不过的声音由远到近，“一博，我来接你啦。”

站在公司外的两人沉默了一阵，王一博打破了安静，“你怎么来了？”

王嘉尔摸摸右手戴的一截红绳，“我想你了。”

我也想你。

王一博没说出来，他还以为那天小男友出气一走就是分手了，闹半天是他单方面冷战了一个月？

“那天你说的话我都仔细听了也想了。”王嘉尔转了个身，地下刚好有个喝完的百事，他拿脚踩了踩，“我觉得平时是我太娇气了，总喜欢撒娇，也不顾及你的想法，害你生气。”没了气的易拉罐被可爱的黑白阿迪达斯踩住，凹进去了一个坑，王嘉尔顿了顿，“我以后会改的。”

蓝色易拉罐上的鞋带不知道什么时候散开了，王一博俯身给他系上，又把被踩扁的可怜兮兮的罐子捡起来，牵着旁边乖巧的手走到垃圾桶边把罐子扔掉。

他转身朝着刚刚认错的小男友，开了口，“我也有错。以后我会抽更多的时间陪你。…还有，我挺喜欢你撒娇的。”

只对我一个人。王一博在心里默默补充。“可以养狗，但是只准一只。”

不出意外的脸红，王嘉尔亲亲小男友的粉色奶膘，“那养两只怎么办嘞？”

男友圆溜溜的眼睛水灵灵的，小烟嗓捏的恰到好处朝你嘟嘟嘴。王一博想，还能怎么办？宠着呗！

8.

王嘉尔：大直男嘞，第二只狗狗不就是你？

我们王Puppy也是可爱狗狗🐕

吸溜大小王真的香


End file.
